Pensamientos de un policía cobarde
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Los pensamientos de Grevil le Blois cuando es encerrado trás dejar huir a Victorique, todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, y los pensamientos hacia Jacqueline... One-shot


**Título: Pensamientos de un policía cobarde**

**Pairing: None**

**Disclaimer: Gosick no me pertenece, pero me encantaría tener un Kujo para mí ;_;**

Sin duda me consideraba un estúpido por cumplir las promesas a mi pequeña y atolondrada hermana menor, por su culpa había dejado ir a Jacqueline, por su culpa había renunciado a mis sentimientos y lo había colaborado junto a ese estúpido peinado tipo taladro, que ella me había hecho llevar como castigo a mis sentimientos.

- ¡ **Una persona como tú jamás será capaz de amar, sólo eres un maldito lobo gris! –** le dije enfurecido aquella vez cuando padre la tuvo encerrada en la torre, esa pequeña niña que había venido al mundo sin ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de padre, ni siquiera por Cordelia Gallo, aquella que poseía el conocimiento que padre tanto deseaba…, me hacía perder los nervios…

Tsk.., ¿Cómo podía echarle la culpa a ella, si en miles ocasiones me había ayudado a resolver los casos?, había sido yo mismo quien la había apartado de mí, me estaba atormentando en el peor momento, cuando la guerra ya había comenzado. Sin duda aquella celda estaba trastocando mis pensamientos…

Siempre mentí a todos actuando con frialdad e indiferencia cuando quería casarme con aquella mujer que tanto me importaba… Cuando ayudaba a Victorique actuaba en contra de padre, y ahora me estaba pasando factura.

- **Mi pequeña hermana menor…, ¿Estarás bien con el bebé ardilla? – **sonreí de forma irónica al recordar como te había reprochado tu conducta fría y sin emociones aquellas vez que fuiste aislada de tu libertad. No tenía derecho a reprocharte nada, es ahora cuando más te tenía que haber ayudado, sólo conseguí que salieras de la ciudad…, mientras yo me pudro en esta maldita celda.

No se cuantos días habrán pasado ya, quizás ya se acerque a la semana, he decidido que si salgo de aquí actuaré como siempre quise hacerlo, haré lo que siempre debí hacer, nuestra promesa quedara zanjada e incluso esperaré por si algún día puedo ver tu rostro de nuevo…

-** Inspector, creo que su castigo ha sido bastante severo y teniendo en cuenta que el señor Albert ha muerto, es hora de que ocupe su lugar – **comentó uno de los hombres de mi padre, ya veo…, así que me iba a librar por ser de "la nobleza", iba a seguir siendo ese cobarde al cual le sacaban las castañas del fuego, era terriblemente patético…

- **Yo dejé escapar a la cría de lobo **– rugí severamente a aquel hombre sin moverme de aquel banquillo en el que estaba sentado, llevé mis manos a mi cabello dorado aquel "tocado" que solía llevar se estaba desmoronando quizás era la señal que necesitaba para hacerme más fuerte, quizás mi pequeña hermanita, me estaba dando un empujón, como siempre solía hacer.

- **Fue un error, seguimos buscándola por ello no se preocupe, ya ha finalizado la guerra y todo lo relacionado con Monstre Charmant ha acabado, es el momento de comenzar otra era.**

**- Tienes razón **– asentí levantándome con gran determinación, ya había pasado aquella etapa de sufrimiento que todos esperábamos, era el comienzo de una nueva era que yo sólo debía mejorar.

_Aquí finaliza nuestra promesa, pequeña cría de lobo…_

Mi cabello volvía a ser aquel cabello lacio y rubio como todos me conocieron una vez, había retrocedido yo mismo en el tiempo con la misión de terminar con todo, salí de la prisión, reverenciado por varios miembros de mi familia, antes que nada, debía terminar algo que dejé a medias en el pasado…

Pude ver como el carruaje de Jacqueline paraba enfrente de su casa, aun estaba a varios metros de ella por lo que no me vería, caminé con paso lento con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- **Estaba equivocada con Grevil al parecer le interpreté mal, ayudó a Victorique-san a escapar – **susurró la joven de forma triste.

**- Ese pelo pincho se lo merecía, siempre nos hizo desconfiar – **dijo un chico que iba a su lado, un adolescente rubio que sonreía de manera despreocupada.

**- ¡ Luigi! **

**- Es la verdad Jacqueline, sólo digo la verdad –** intentó calmarla encontrándose con la mirada del inspector.

**- Creo que él nunca llegó a cambiar, ojala volviera a verlo con su cabello suelto** – miró al lado acompañando la mirada de Luigi, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era su amigo de toda la vida, estaba volviendo a ella como si nada – **Esto tiene que ser un sueño…**

**- Te equivocas es él .**

Al parecer nunca había olvidado mi rostro , el rostro… de aquel amigo que siempre había estado a su lado.

**- Ey… – **sonreí como siempre solía hacer intentando tocar la punta de mi tocado pero.., maldición tenía que acostumbrarme de nuevo a llevar al pelo de aquella manera, maldita Victorique nunca me iba a olvidar de ella, sin duda nunca lo haría…

**- Grevil…- **susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos, me recordó a cuando éramos más jóvenes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa de felicidad, me preguntaba que estaría pensando en aquel momento, cuando volvía a verme así.- **Bienvenido de nuevo.**

**- Jacqueline… **-susurré con cariño – **Sí …**

Ya era tarde para echarme atrás con mi decisión había decidido dejar de ser un cobarde y dejar que me ayudasen para convertirme en una persona independiente, fuerte, como mi hermana menor quería… Es el momento de que te tragues tus palabras Victorique, jamás seré un canalla ni un mujeriego, nunca más.

Sólo espero… que algún día ella me vuelva a mirar como antes, como aquella vez que intentó decirme algo y sus palabras quedaron cortadas por mi culpa, esperaré a que me ames de nuevo Jacqueline de Signore…

**Fin :**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Grevil es un personaje al que he cogido mucho cariño conforme pasaban los capitulos, le dedico este pequeño One- Shot, y un pequeño huequecito en mi corazón ^^**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
